


For Me???

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi feels guilty about his Valentine's gift for Noya.  Noya disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:
>
>> Package: a small box  
> From: Asahi  
> To: Nishinoya  
> Note: Sorry I couldn't give you homemade ones. Happy Valentine's day!

"Sorry you can't give me homemade ones? What's that even supposed to mean, Asahi-san!?" Noya yelled, pointing at the note on the box of chocolates from his locker. "These are just fine. Since when have people been supposed to make Valentine's chocolates?"

Asahi blushed and scrubbed a hand against his face. "Well," he said sheepishly, "I was reading a book where someone did, and it seemed like a nice idea, so I thought I'd try, but then…" He trailed off.

"And then?" Noya prompted.

"It's harder than it looks," Asahi said quickly, staring at the ground.

Noya dropped into a crouch to stare right back at him. "You _made_ chocolates for me?"

" _Tried_ , but they came out all lumpy."

"That's it?" Noya asked, aghast. "You made chocolates yourself, decided they were too lumpy, bought a nicer box of chocolates than anyone else got, and still apologized for it?"

"They weren't as special as they should have been."

Nishinoya jumped up and wrapped his arms around Asahi's waist. "You huge romantic dork. These are all perfect, and now we're going to take them back to your place and share them while we study," he said as he skipped down the hall, pulling Asahi behind him.

Like most afternoons, Noya led the way, only stopping when they finally reached their destination and he had to wait for Asahi to unlock the door. They left their bags in Asahi's bedroom before taking over the kitchen table with all of their papers and books.

"I hate math," Nishinoya groaned as he opened his textbook. "Why is it always math? It doesn't even make sense."

"What are you working on?" Asahi asked.

"Something with graphs. And most of the time it does this, except when it does that instead, or breaks down entirely. Uuaahh!!! I don't get it at all!"

Asahi stood and leaned over the back of Nishinoya's chair, pencil in hand. "Where doesn't it make sense?" he asked.

"Everywhere. Like, why do these graphs keep jumping around, and who decided turning normal things into weird curves was a good idea?"

"Here, look at it like this," Asahi said as he sketched a fresh set of coordinates onto a blank page.

Nishinoya watched intently as Asahi filled the page with numbers and diagrams. It took an hour, but by the end, he felt like he actually understood what has happening for once.

"I need a snack," he announced as he closed his math book. "Want anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, I'm good," Asahi said absentmindedly as he opened the novel he was supposed to be reading. Then his eyes snapped up abruptly. "Wait—" he said, but Nishinoya had already opened the fridge.

"Asahi-san, are these the chocolates?"

"Sorry."

"Asahi-san, they're perfect," Nishinoya said breathlessly as he took the plate out of the fridge. The chocolates were a bit lopsided in places, and lumpy in others, but they were still clearly recognizable as miniature volleyballs, all arranged in neat rows. "Can I have one?"

"If you want."

"They're delicious!" Nishinoya exclaimed as he bit into one. "Here, you have to have one too! You made them as a gift for me, which means I get to share them with you if I want."

Asahi laughed, but he took the chocolate Nishinoya offered.

"Just for the record," Nishinoya said a couple of minutes later, "these are _way_ better than the ones from the store. And now it's my turn," he said as he climbed onto Asahi's lap. "You're doing your literature homework now, right? Let me read it to you; I know how much you love this author."

"He doesn't make sense, no matter how many times I try."

"I think I can help with that," Nishinoya said as he opened the book.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
